


Desire

by Naramis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tags are going to be updated with future chapters, This is essentially just a collection of sin, Touch-sensitive Strap-ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramis/pseuds/Naramis
Summary: If someone had told her a few weeks ago that she'd meet up with a woman from the internet to act out their shared sexual fantasies, Angela would have probably laughed. Yet it changed nothing about the fact that this was exactly what she ended up doing. And some more.





	1. Impatience

Angela could feel the blood pumping through her veins, her heart beating so hard she could feel it in her chest, her excitement growing more with each step they took down the corridor closer to the room they’d been given for the night. She’d been looking forward to this for days, her mind occupied with little else but what the attractive Frenchwoman and herself would get up to once they’d step into that room…

And yet part of Angela was seriously reconsidering what the hell it was she was doing here – it seemed so unlike her, meeting up with a stranger to act out the fantasies they both had – fantasies the doctor hadn’t even known would get her so aroused mere weeks ago. But Amélie had mesmerised her, had dragged out that not-so-innocent side of the blonde, and now she couldn’t stop thinking of it, couldn’t ignore the growing ache in her lower abdomen as they closed in on the hotel room.

She looked over to the gorgeous Frenchwoman who shot her a smirk that made Angela forget about any concerns she had about this in an instant, replacing reprimanding thoughts of ‘You can’t do this’ with ones of pure sin as she remembered just what it was they’d been discussing online before – the very thought sent a wave of heat between her legs where she was sure her underwear was already ruined just from being in Amélie’s presence, the lingering seductive gazes and her captivating beauty having put a spell on Angela the moment she’d met the woman in the hotel lobby.

Her thoughts were briefly interrupted as they stopped in front of their room and the Frenchwoman wasted no time letting them in, the door falling shut behind the women. The moment Angela looked right at Amélie, she lost herself in those deep amber eyes that were already sparkling with something primal in them, fixated right on her as the Frenchwoman slowly stepped closer, her heels clicking on the floor as she closed the distance between them like a predator circling in on their prey. Oh, and how she wanted to be that prey…

Then she was pressed so close to Angela, pushing her against the wall as lips were on her neck in an instant. “I have been waiting for this, chérie…” she whispered, her voice thick with desire as her lips travelled up and down Angela’s neck in greedy, impatient kisses.

Angela was pretty sure that whatever function her brain had still had before that point was shut down immediately, replaced by her own soaring desire for Amélie as she groaned, arms wrapping around her to pull her closer – she wanted this, little else had been on her mind for days, and now she’d finally-

She gasped when the Frenchwoman was pressed up right against her and she felt the bulge between her legs against her, her own hips pushing into her without her being able to help it. Amélie was already wearing it… the thought made her blush furiously as much as it turned her on further if that was even possible. She heard a low chuckle next to her ear, and Amélie moved to look at her. Her lips curled into a seductive smirk.

“So impatient for me already…?”

Angela found her blush intensifying at the teasing comment, aware of just how much she wanted this already, and they hadn’t even started yet. The Frenchwoman kept her piercing gaze right on her as she slowly gyrated her hips against hers, her smirk widening as the doctor gasped shamefully, her grip on her only tightening. Lips were on her neck once more, kissing so hard she was sure it would bruise – not that she minded.

“You really want me to fuck you, hm, Angela…”

Something snapped inside Angela in that moment; she reached up, her hands pulling Amélie away from her neck and close to her, darkened blue eyes focusing on her for just a moment before she crashed her lips into hers, groaning at the contact. She was sure she could feel the woman smirk into their kiss but didn’t care, instead pushed her towards where the bed was located.

But Amélie wasn’t one to give up control to Angela entirely – that was not what she’d had in mind. Once at the bed, she broke the kiss only to pull the blonde onto the mattress with her, nimble fingers immediately working on that shirt she was wearing, her teeth clenching in frustration at how many buttons she had to open – there was no time, _no time_ , she’d waited long enough for this…

Angela smirked down at her, breathless already, “Who’s impatient now?” She reached for her shirt, helping Amélie remove it as the latter groaned at both the sight and the comment.

“Shut up,” she hissed, emphasising her demand as hands gripped Angela by the hips tightly, pushing her into her lap. The blonde bit her lip trying to stifle the gasp but knew from the confident grin that Amélie had seen right through her.

With her growing desire she found it hard to care much, instead reached down to hold onto her lover’s shoulders as she started painfully slowly grinding into her lap, the gasp breaking free from her parted lips this time as her eyes fell shut, filthy images flooding her depraved mind… The grip on her hips tightened, fingers digging into her pants in a silent demand to keep going, and Angela did, blue eyes searching their golden counterparts.

Amélie looked ready to devour her whole, the sight igniting the flaming hot fire inside Angela further as she ground more desperately. She was so ready for it, her own impatience growing by the second.

Then she was suddenly dragged closer and into a hard kiss that left her breathless as a dextrous tongue pushed itself between her lips – God, Amélie was an amazing kisser… She vaguely registered hands reaching down to her pants, blindly opening her belt.

“Take them off,” Amélie demanded, voice almost low as a growl, glancing down at her pants. Angela loved how assertive the Frenchwoman could be and she knew it. The doctor obeyed without another word, shifting to get rid of the garment. She felt a bit underdressed, sitting on the still fully clothed woman in only her underwear, but something about it only turned her on further, feeling so exposed and vulnerable, ready to be taken by her attractive lover…

When Amélie smirked at her, that damned seductive curl of those soft lips, Angela couldn’t contain herself anymore. Without another thought, she reached down to open the woman’s pants, shaking fingers dragging the fabric down enough so she could reach for her underwear and what was underneath.

Tugging at the black lace, she moved it out of the way, revealing the silvery shaft. She bit her lip as she shamelessly stared at the fake dick, feeling Amélie’s eyes on her throughout – and Angela also knew that this toy was sensitive to touch, that her lover would be able to feel whatever she did…

She gasped when suddenly she was pulled close to Amélie, her hips shifting so she was sitting in her lap again, her underwear brushing right against the shaft, making her twitch and whimper with want as the Frenchwoman stared at her with lust-filled eyes.

“So impatient for me, chérie…,” she whispered, running her fingertips along her lover’s spine, sure to leave goose bumps in her wake.

Her lips curled into a sly smirk. “And you didn’t even ask for permission… I will have to teach you some manners, don’t you think?”

The assertive dominance in that accented voice made a shiver run down Angela’s spine as she could only nod obediently, nearly shuddering at what was to come. “Y-yes, of course.”

A low chuckle followed, a hand tangling into blonde locks before Angela felt herself being pushed down.

“Be a good girl and put that mouth to use,” Amélie demanded firmly; the doctor was sure she could feel a throb between her legs at both that sexy accent and the implication of her order – an order the blonde was all too eager to follow as she let herself be moved to eye level with Amélie’s crotch, unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation.

She let her eyes shamelessly roam the toy once more, feeling attentive golden orbs on her – Amélie was becoming impatient, she could sense it. Shifting to be in a comfortable position – Angela didn’t plan on moving for a while – she reached out and wrapped her hand around the shaft, feeling the pleasant warmth the smooth material was radiating. Leaning forward, the doctor glanced up, finding her lover smirking down at her with a raised eyebrow as if teasing her, as if asking what it was she was waiting for.

The blonde moved, giving the toy an experimental lick with her tongue that rewarded her with an immediate reaction as she heard Amélie gasp… _Damn._ The delicious sound echoed in her head, and Angela was all too eager to elicit more from her lover, eager to hear her come undone under her… the image alone nearly made her squirm on the spot; she didn’t hesitate then, wrapping her lips around it, her cheeks turning a nice shade of pink as the sudden realisation hit her what it was she was doing here, how positively _filthy_ it was – and yet the thought sent a shiver down her spine, settling low between her legs.

“ _Merde… continue_.”

Angela felt herself throbbing at the order, eagerly letting her tongue twirl around the head before engulfing her lips around it once more to suck, eyes widening as hips were pushing up, effectively thrusting the toy deeper into her mouth. And the blonde only went faster for it, sucking harder, her tongue flicking against the head every so often. When she looked up to see darkened amber orbs still watching, so full of want for her, Angela groaned involuntarily, the sound resonating against the shaft earning her a sharp intake of breath from above and a twitch of those hips.

A hand tangled itself in her hair, keeping her in place as she slowly trailed her tongue up the entire length of the faux dick, closing her eyes. She wanted more, wanted to make Amélie completely lose it, wanted to feel her push desperately inside her mouth as she sucked her… another day, another time and she would have scolded herself for thinking something so lewd, but right now all she could focus on anymore was the ragged breathing and strained gasps coming from above every time she flicked her tongue, every time her lips wrapped around the top. The grip on her head tightened, fingernails digging into her scalp, and Angela couldn’t stop herself from moaning, the sound muffled by the toy in her mouth.

“Mhh- _fuck…”_ Amélie’s hips surged forward, pushing herself deeply into the blonde’s mouth; she felt like bursting, her body ready to explode as heat was spreading through her… her hips pushed up into Angela, thrusting into her mouth over and over, feeling those shameful muffled moans resonate against her… the blonde was getting off on it.

It was such a turn on; Angela felt her own desire soar as she sucked harder, keeping up with Amélie’s rough thrusts, eager to make her come for her-

The gasp leaving Amélie turned into what could best be described as a low grunt, and she clenched her teeth as her whole body succumbed to the intense pleasure Angela was giving her, the sweet waves of release washing over her at last as a final strangled cry tore itself from her lips.

Below, Angela continued pleasuring her lover, nearly gasping when she felt Amélie release into her mouth – she’d been expecting it, and yet her sudden climax surprised her for a split second. But soon she had caught herself, readily swallowing everything she had to give as she kept going through her high until Amélie’s hips eased off their fast rhythm, the woman collapsing on the bed with a shaky sigh.

The blonde moved away, letting her tongue swirl to clean up any remainders of her orgasm from the toy, noting the faint taste of artificial blueberry. The woman under her twitched, now sensitive to the touch of her tongue, but held her close regardless. Only when she was done did she make eye contact, finding an exhausted but smirking Amélie look back at her.

“I see your mouth is not only good for talking, chérie.” She raised an eyebrow, glancing down where Angela’s skilled tongue had just been, then back to the blonde where a fresh blush had tinted her cheeks a lovely pink. Angela bit her lip shyly as realisation hit her of just how lewd it was what they’d just been doing, what she’d _enjoyed_ doing. _God, Angela, you are so bad…_

Amélie only chuckled, beckoning her to move up her body and join her, which the blonde followed – she could not resist those stunning golden eyes that were sparkling with amusement and reassurance all the same. Crawling up her body to be drawn into a kiss, Angela felt her embarrassment pushed away quickly enough as those enticing lips were fast to remind her she was still so turned on for Amélie…

Arms wrapped around her, deft fingers opening the clasp of her bra in a heartbeat, and Angela broke away from her lover to shed the garment, exposing her chest to hungry amber eyes. Noticing how Amélie was still fully clothed, she reached out for the buttons of her shirt, only to have her hands swatted away.

“Non. Not yet,” she commanded, the authority in her voice making Angela shiver. God, she just loved when Amélie ordered her around… “Take off your underwear,” came the next instruction, followed by a sly smirk, and the blonde was eager to follow as she shifted to remove the last layer of clothing, exposing herself entirely to her lover.

She was aware how vulnerable her position was, sitting naked on top of Amélie… and it only turned her on further. It felt powerful, like the Frenchwoman had so much control over her in that moment, only emphasised further when hands started groping her breasts, her back arching into the rough touch. Oh God… she needed Amélie to roam every inch of her body, her skin burning for the firm touch of those beautiful hands…

One hand was moving down her body, over her ribcage to her hip and- Angela couldn’t stop the moan from slipping past her lips when fingers were teasing between her legs, lazily moving up and down her soaked core only to pull away a moment after as Amélie hummed in contentment, looking at the sticky evidence of the blonde’s arousal now coating her fingers.

Angela bit her lip, about to avert her gaze with embarrassment when the Frenchwoman brought her fingers to her mouth, a tongue darting out to slowly, so slowly lick the digits clean; she couldn’t look away, mesmerised by the show Amélie was putting on. Amber eyes fell shut, a soft moan muffled by the fingers now in her mouth… _Fuck._ Angela gasped at the sight, swallowing hard- this was killing her.

She didn’t know how much more she could take of this, she needed Amélie to take her, to soothe the aching need between her thighs… “Amélie… please,” she whispered, biting her lip immediately at how desperate she sounded, so desperate and ready for it.

Amusement sparkled at her from those golden orbs. “Please what, chérie?” Hands were running up and down her back, teasing her further with featherlight touches to the length of her spine, coming down close to her behind only to pull away, not even granting her the satisfaction of this touch...

“Please-…” Angela stammered, stopping halfway through. She sighed in resignation, briefly closing her eyes; she couldn’t believe what she was going to say. “Touch me…,” she added quietly after a moment, gasping when those hands on her back immediately reached for her butt to grasp firmly, pushing her close.

This was just what she needed, and yet it wasn’t enough. Angela wanted her inside herself, her patience quickly dwindling the moment she started grinding down into her lap, biting her lip to stifle the whimper daring to come as soon as her soaked centre made contact with the toy. Amélie’s hands gripped her by the hips, urging her on to keep going as the woman groaned, slowly moving with her. God… she needed her, she needed her _now_.

It would be so easy for her to reach down and ease Amélie into her slick heat… Blue eyes moved to meet their counterpart, ready to defy the woman in control when she shook her head with a serious expression. “No. You are _not_ going to do that.”

Angela gritted her teeth at being found out so easily. Was she really that obvious?

“If you want something, you are going to have to ask for it…” She could see in the raw desire in those dilated pupils before her that it was just as hard for Amélie to resist the temptation to just finally _go for it_ , and yet that confident smirk told Angela in no uncertain terms that the Frenchwoman would not falter, would not give her anything unless she asked for it.

With that in mind, and the fact that her brain was so fuzzy with want she couldn’t think straight anymore, the next plea came much easier. Azure locked onto amber, her pupils blown wide with lust.

“Fuck me.”

Lips were on hers in an instant, devouring her in a searing kiss as she felt her desire overtake her entirely, her hips pushing into Amélie harder, ready to finally get what she wanted- when the woman parted from her.

“On your fours.”

The words sent a shiver down Angela’s spine; it was an order she readily obeyed, shifting off her lover to move into the desired position, her heart pounding in her chest at what was to come… She heard the rustling of clothing behind her, turning her head slightly to see Amélie strip in the corner of her eye; the sight did something to her, and she was eager to see her out of those clothes and lay her eyes on that lovely body.

Then the mattress lowered with the added weight of her lover, anticipation making the blonde’s blood boil in her veins as she waited, waited for her to give her what she was so desperate for, what she _needed…_ shivering when fingertips brushed over her back. A low chuckle could be heard behind her.

Angela gritted her teeth, hoping that Amélie wouldn’t tease her any further because she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle, her body ready to burst with all the pent-up sexual frustration… when she felt the firmness of the toy brush against her folds. Her hips snapped back. “Fuck…”

There was no filter to her words anymore, any embarrassment long forgotten with that damned toy so close to where she needed it, teasingly pushing up against her… _damn it._

“Please,” she begged weakly, “Amélie, please.”

She didn’t miss the low groan from behind her. “Good girl… such a good girl.” Her voice was thick with arousal and breathless, her accent heavier than usual… the thought that she was doing this to Amélie, that the woman was just as eager for this as she was drove Angela wild.

But she had little time to dwell on it, the sudden sensation of the toy pushing past her entrance making her gasp and press back into her as she was slowly being filled inch by inch, another gasp leaving her parted lips, ending on a strained moan as Amélie was in all the way. And then she stayed still for a moment.

A moment that felt like an eternity to Angela right now. “Please… n-no more teasing.” The desperate plea had left her lips before she’d been able to help it, but she didn’t care anymore, the only thing occupying her mind anymore was how much she needed this… now.

And she was granted her wish immediately. Amélie didn’t hesitate, pulling back until only the head remained inside in one controlled movement before thrusting back in, starting up a rough pace.

“O-oh yes…”

 _Merde._ The sensations were driving Amélie mad already… Angela was so wet and warm, so _tight_ around her already, pushing back into her thrusts with so much desperation. And the sounds, the goddamn sounds… a symphony of moans, gasps and those wet noises every time she pushed back inside, music to her ears; her blood was boiling, a low, feral growl left her parted lips as she reached out, hands roughly gripping her hips to use as leverage as she only fucked her harder, faster, her own pleasure soaring every time Angela’s cunt contracted around her further…

“You want this so badly, don’t you?” she rasped between thrusts, her voice already strained with the physical exertion and the blazing heat in her lower abdomen.

Angela nodded readily, hips pushing back further into the woman thoroughly fucking her. “Mh- God, yes-“

 _So eager, so damn eager._ Amélie hissed as she felt her tighten around her, that needy slut, her grip on those enticing hips only becoming firmer, her fingernails scraping across the creamy skin. The next thought came, and she reacted without warning, reaching out to pull at those blonde locks with enough force to elicit a groan from the woman before her as she felt her push back into her harder, legs shaking. A smirk grew on her lips.

“You love this, you love how rough I am with you, _salope.”_

A gasp, followed by another violent shudder, blue eyes falling shut as pleasure overwhelmed Angela more with every thrust. “Y-yes, oh…”

She wasn’t even ashamed of it. Of course not. Amélie ran her hand down her back, feeling muscles tense in her wake- looking down at Angela’s lovely rear right before her, she thrust in deeper, pulling away and bringing down her hand on her ass in one swift motion.

“A-ahh… God,” Angela gasped, breath coming out shaky. She could feel the burning sting of the impact on her behind, and it hurt, hurt so good. “Again, please...”

Another smack followed, harder. _Fuck._ She gasped loudly, her desire skyrocketing. “I- Ohh...” She lost all words, not sure what it was she was trying to say. It didn’t matter.

Beads of sweat were running down Amélie’s temples, her breathing coming out in loud pants; she was getting close, feeling the familiar hot ache between her legs amplify so it became nearly unbearable, her teeth clenching as she tried to steady her movements despite her vision becoming blurry, her pulse throbbing loudly in her ears.

Looking down, she saw the angry red mark her hand had left on Angela’s ass, the image sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine as she reached out, dragging her fingernails down the entire length of the blonde’s spine, leaving scratch marks that turned shaky, unsteady as soon as she felt her contract around her shaft once more, tighter, more, _more_ , making her lose all focus, swear words falling from her mouth as if they were nothing.

Her hand moved away for another slap to that inviting rear, and another, and _another_ , making her gasp and moan louder each time until a final cry tore itself from Angela’s lungs, her walls clamping down hard, so hard on Amélie whose breath caught in her throat for but a moment, her hips surging forward against Angela’s with force once more, twice more, a strained groan accompanying her release as she continued fucking her through it, those slick walls pulsating around her.

For a few moments she only saw white, everything but the pleasure raging through her body a hazy blur. When she came to, she found Angela slumped in front of her, panting just as heavily as herself, eyes still shut tightly as she tried to recover from her high.

She moved away, letting out an exhausted breath before dropping on the bed next to Angela, her eyes falling shut for a few moments as she recovered from her intense orgasm. Hearing her shift, she looked over to find the blonde facing her, wearing a fatigued but content expression. “That was so good.”

Amélie found herself smirking, shooting her a knowing look as she hummed in agreement. Oh, Angela had enjoyed this just as much as she had – not that she’d had any doubt about that with just how vocal the woman had been. They needed to repeat this sometime. Definitely…

They lay in silence for a few more minutes to recover until it was time to get dressed and leave, a quick “I’ll speak to you soon” accompanied by a brief peck to the lips all they exchanged as they parted outside the room.

Angela found it hard to wipe the pleased smile off her face as she made her way home – Amélie had been exciting, simply great, and while she’d had her fair share of thoughts about this before as they’d talked about it, she had to admit the real deal had been so much better even. Deciding to briefly check her messages before going to sleep, she found her smile widening. _1 new message._

_Had a lovely time with you tonight, chérie. Already aching for more…_

_Mh, you are not alone. I could easily go again right now._ Angela’s lips curled into a slight smirk as she rested her fingers on the keyboard for a moment before adding, _Let’s meet up again very soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this first chapter! More will come. This will all be smut pwp, every single chapter of it, so be prepared :P It's really just kind of a collection of smutty mercymaker stuff. Anyway, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated and thanks for reading :)


	2. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela was just excited to go out and have a good time with a dear friend at a nightclub. Little did she know she'd run into someone familiar, someone who would make her excited for an entirely different reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have had this chapter written for a while and only now got round to editing it and getting it ready to be published. Sorry for that. Also, this is a continuation of the first chapter, and it also has a little bit of plot at the start and finish. Enjoy!

Usually, Angela wasn’t particularly fond of nightclubs. Some might call her boring for it, but she just didn’t find the thought of dancing to deafeningly loud music with so much bass that it put uncomfortable pressure on your chest while getting hilariously drunk and – usually – being flirted with by just as drunk men particularly inviting or fun.

That said, there was one person that could always get her to quite happily join her on a visit to one of those clubs. Her friend Lena. There was just something about her being around that made the whole thing pleasant to Angela who would never dream of going alone or with anyone else for that matter. Tonight was one of those nights where the two friends were going out together, currently queuing to be let into the club. The loud beat of the music could be heard even outside, but the doctor paid it little attention as she caught up with her friend.

Angela nodded at Lena, a content smile growing on her face. “Oh yes, I’ve been doing pretty well really, thank you. And what about you, Lena?”

It was good to see her again. With her busy job as a doctor, managing her tight schedule around Lena’s own – she was a pilot, so often not available herself – was tricky to say the least, so whenever the two close friends could meet it was something special.

Giggling, Lena briefly laid her hand on Angela’s shoulder as they moved up in the queue, getting close to the entry. “I’m doing great! Job’s going well, and I’m seeing this girl… she’s gorgeous, Angie, and so cute!”

Angela found her smile widening at the happy grin on Lena’s face – that girl must have really swept her off her feet, and the doctor was happy for her friend. “I’m so glad to hear that,” she started as the queue moved again and the two had almost made it to the bouncers. “I want to hear all about her once we’re inside,” she added with a bit of a smirk as Lena’s face lighted up even more with excitement.

“Oh totally!" she agreed before her attention was divided by the bouncer.

They were let in without issues and soon found a comfortable corner to sit in with their drinks. Of course it didn’t take Lena long to start rambling about her new girlfriend, and Angela soon learnt that her name was Emily and she was apparently the cutest girl on the planet. It was endearing to see her friend so excited, so in love with the woman… Angela was genuinely happy for her.

“And what about you, Ange? Any luck with the ladies?” Lena asked, taking a sip from her whiskey.

Angela’s thoughts immediately fell back to her recent… adventure with a certain Frenchwoman, and she hoped the bad lighting in the club would hide the growing blush on her cheeks well enough from her friend, because really, she was _not_ going to tell her about her. What was she going to say, anyway? _Oh yeah, Lena, you know, I have met up with this woman I know from the internet and let her fuck me senselessly in the filthiest way imaginable in a hotel room, but no, I’m not dating anyone currently._

No, that was not happening. Instead, she just shrugged with feigned indifference. “Ah, you know. Not much luck in that regard. I haven’t really been looking, though.”

Shooting her a sympathetic glance, Lena took another sip from her drink. “I see. Well, one day, love…”

Angela nodded, relieved that her blush seemed to have gone by unnoticed. “Yes, one day.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, and the blonde idly let her gaze wander through the nightclub. Most people were in the centre of the room, swaying to the currently rather slow beat – or trying to, in some cases, while others were seated in the corners like Lena and herself were or socialised at the bar. Her gaze lingered there for a moment, watching the bartender hand a drink to someone she couldn’t see clearly through the crowds.

Her gaze lingered around the area, idly scanning it for anything interesting until it stopped dead in its tracks. She nearly gasped at the sight; staring back at her was a very familiar pair of amber, the intensity of her gaze making Angela shift in her seat unconsciously as she looked right back, not able – and most definitely not wanting to – avert her eyes.

A smirk appeared on her features as she slowly made her way through the crowd and towards where Angela was seated. It took her a moment to realise the implication of that. _Oh no._ Her eyes flicked back to an oblivious Lena. What was she going to tell her once Amélie showed up? Looking back at the Frenchwoman, finding herself confirmed that she was indeed closing in on their position rather fast, Angela started to feel a sense of panic stir within her – she had no idea what she was going to tell Lena and-

“You alright, love? You seem to have gone a bit tense there,” her friend interrupted her nervous thoughts with her usual cheerful demeanour, slight concern visible in the crease of her eyebrows.

Forcing a smile and taking a deep breath, Angela nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Was just in my thoughts for a moment, you know,” she laughed nervously, trying to peek back at Amélie without being too obvious.

Lena seemed to not notice anything, smiling all the same. “Good, good. Was just checkin’.”

Angela’s hand reached for her drink, holding onto the glass as if her life depended on it as she took a quick nervous sip. Any moment now, any-

“Angela. What a surprise seeing you here, chérie.”

There it was. Turning her head to face the source of the very familiar accented voice, Angela immediately found it incredibly hard to keep her eyes where they belonged – right now, anyway – which was on her face. Amélie looked simply stunning in those tight black pants and that dark red t-shirt that was revealing so much… _Focus, Angela, focus._

She swore she could see the hint of a smirk flash on those features, but it was hard to tell in the relative darkness of the club. “Oh, what a surprise indeed, Amélie. It’s nice seeing you here,” she replied, trying to act normal which was incredibly hard considering her body decided it was a good idea getting ‘distracted’ now of all times.

Before Amélie could say anything and possibly introduce herself to Lena – saying God knows what, but most likely something that would embarrass Angela – the blonde took matters into her own hands, smiling politely as she turned to her friend. “Lena, this is Amélie. She’s a … friend I’ve met online.”

Turning to the Frenchwoman, she was certain she spotted a hint of amusement sparkle in those golden orbs. “Amélie, this is Lena, one of my best friends. I’ve known her for many years.”

Watching the two shake hands and briefly exchange some pleasantries, Angela took a much-needed deep breath. She just had a feeling Amélie would be the kind of person to take pleasure in embarrassing her a little bit, and as funny as that would certainly be for both her and Lena, the doctor herself had every interest preventing this from happening.

“Why don’t you sit down with us for a bit? The more the merrier, right?” Lena smiled, nodding to the unoccupied part of the bench next to Angela.

Sometimes… sometimes Angela wanted to murder Lena. Right now was one of those moments. Inviting the woman that already made it hard to focus for her to sit with them, and right next to her of all places? Really?

“Oh, of course, I would like that,” Amélie replied, briefly glancing over to Angela with that almost infuriatingly knowing smirk on her lips again as she walked over and sat down closer than she had to. The doctor took a deep breath, immediately cursing herself as she smelled the woman’s lovely perfume. _Damn it._

To her surprise, however, the next few minutes went rather okay – well, rather okay considering that Lena and Amélie seemed to get on well, which was nice. Angela’s own state of mind, though, was a disaster. It was hardly a surprise seated so close to Amélie who – of course – used every opportunity she had to ‘accidentally’ touch her, or – not so accidentally – let her hand disappear under the table to brush against her knee or run those damned soft fingertips up her leg – why did she have to wear a skirt again tonight of all nights?

Yes, her mind had turned to mush embarrassingly fast, and whenever her eyes met Amélie’s, she could see it in those golden orbs that the woman was fully aware of that fact, and was clearly taking joy from it.

“I am going to go dance for a bit. Angela, want to join me?” Amélie turned to her, her lips curling into a smirk once more, one that – gladly – seemed to not raise any suspicions in Lena. _Oh God why._

“Uhm… I’m not-“ the doctor stammered, rubbing her neck nervously.

“Oh, come on, Ange! Let loose and have some fun for once, love,” Lena chipped in, winking at her friend.

Yes, sometimes she really did want to murder Lena. That was already the second time tonight she had that urge, but instead of following through with her murderous fantasies, Angela just nodded with a smile. “Alright then. I’m sure it can’t be so bad,” she replied with feigned indifference as Amélie raised from her seat and shot her an expectant gaze.

“Have fun, you two,” Lena beamed, seeming all too happy her friend was taking the chance to let loose – something which she rarely did, at least from the pilot’s experience. Little did she know Angela had no trouble at all ‘letting loose’ every once in a while if put in the right scenario – and with the right people. It just probably wasn’t quite the kind of letting loose Lena had in mind.

Angela got up as well, following Amélie towards the dancefloor. “I am going to kill you for this,” she said with narrowed eyes once they were far enough away from Lena.

The Frenchwoman gave her a knowing smirk, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not my fault you are turned on so easily.”

This woman would be the death of her, she was sure of it. Sighing – unheard over the loud beat of the music – she followed her silently to the dancefloor, gazing right into those mesmerising amber orbs once they’d arrived and Amélie turned to face her.

It was in that moment that the current fast-paced song ended, followed by a brief silence before a much slower, softer beat followed. Stepping closer to Angela, Amélie’s eyes didn’t leave hers as she wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to her body.

The doctor – not a particularly proficient dancer herself – hoped her French lover would be more confident than herself, letting herself move along to the slow motions Amélie dictated as her own arms wrapped around her waist and upper back. Much to her luck, it seemed as if the Frenchwoman had no trouble leading, in fact from what Angela could tell she was a great dancer, her movements filled with so much grace and dignity… it was hypnotising.

“I used to go to a dance school for a few years,” Amélie spoke right next to her ear, the vibrations of her alluring voice against her skin making Angela shudder involuntarily. Had her amazement with the woman’s proficiency been that obvious?

Amélie chuckled. “You are doing very well, chérie.” That damned voice… if Angela thought she had been flustered before, her state was rapidly deteriorating further, every word the Frenchwoman said trickling low where the need to be touched by her had been steadily growing ever since she’d laid eyes on her that evening.

She couldn’t hold in the whimper coming from low in the back of her throat when Amélie pressed her body flush against her own, the hand on her waist teasingly running up and down her back… _God._ Arching into the touch, Angela’s arms only wrapped tighter around her.

The sensation of warm lips pressing against her neck so gently, so softly nearly sent her into overdrive, her whole body slowly smouldering with the growing heat… she wanted Amélie, and if not for the fact that they were currently slow dancing on a dancefloor surrounded by people, she would have pulled her into a kiss to end this torturous and yet so enthralling game they were playing.

And Amélie knew. Of course she did. “You want me…” Her voice was low and thick with desire, taking away Angela’s breath as she nodded weakly. Amélie’s hand slowly wandered down her back, searching the hem of her shirt to slip underneath, making the blonde gasp as she sought to make eye contact – she wasn’t going to do anything _right here_ , was she?

The Frenchwoman moved away from her spot near her neck, amusement and desire obvious in those amber colours as she smirked, her fingertips caressing Angela’s back. “Don’t worry… not here.”

Where, then? They were still in a nightclub, after all, and if Amélie thought Angela was going to do it in the bathroom, she had another thing coming-

The song ended, and with it, Amélie grabbed her hand to lead her off the dancefloor. Heart pounding rapidly in her chest, Angela let herself be led to wherever the woman had in mind, too entranced, too eager for her touch to question it.

After fighting their way through what felt like endless masses of people, they reached the side of the club, and Amélie pushed past a door that led down a dimly lit corridor, not stopping there. Only when she made an unexpected turn and opened another door that had a “staff only” sign on it, did Angela raise an eyebrow. They were clearly in some sort of supply room.

“We shouldn’t really be here,” the doctor commented as the door fell shut behind her, only to find Amélie smirk back at her.

“I am aware of that, chérie. And I couldn’t care less,” she replied nonchalantly while stepping closer to Angela, pinning her to the wall, hands reaching out to grip her possessively by the hips. “All I care about right now is how much I want you.”

Words had an undeniable power to them, especially – Angela found – when spoken with so much desire, with a deep piercing gaze underlining every single syllable. She couldn’t resist, didn’t want to either, just wanted to give in to the moment, give in to the woman whose presence alone could make her weak.

Bringing up her hands, she cradled her face to pull her in and finally, _finally_ grant them the kiss Angela had been longing for all evening. Amélie responded immediately, kissing her back hard, her hands running up and down her sides, one quickly traversing lower until it disappeared under her skirt – Amélie really wasn’t fooling around.

Angela whimpered when fingertips gently stroked over her thigh, slowly nearing her centre. God, even when in a rush Amélie could be such a damn tease. The blonde was about to break the kiss to tell her off, to remind her they weren’t in a situation where time was a luxury they had – besides her torturous impatience, of course – when a dextrous tongue slipped inside her mouth the same moment fingers traced the outline of her underwear, pushing away any semi-coherent thoughts she may have still had.

Then Amélie pulled away from her lips, placing a trail of kisses down to her ear as her fingers slowly moved further inwards and started almost gently rubbing her through her underwear. Her hips pushed into the teasing touch, teeth clenching at the subtle stimulation that just wasn’t enough but made her crave more so badly.

Nipping at her ear, Amélie chuckled, and Angela could practically _feel_ the smirk. “If I’d had any idea you were _this_ wet for me already, I wouldn’t have waited for the song to finish…”

Angela groaned. “Will you stop being such a tease and-“ her words were cut short as fingers expertly pushed aside her underwear to run right over her clit, replacing anything she’d wanted to say with a shaky moan. “F-fuck…”

Moving to look at the gorgeous woman in front of her, Amélie’s smirk only widened at the expression of pure want on her pretty face. “You were saying, chérie?”

So confident, so cocky. Angela made a mental note to pay her back for this at some point, but right now- _Oh God, this feels so good._ She abandoned any attempts to try and glare at her, instead gave in to the growing pleasure, her hands coming up to hold her by the shoulders as her eyes fluttered shut.

She felt the return of hot lips to her neck, nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin. “As nice as this is, I can think of something else I would like to do right now…”

A gasp escaped her as the skilled fingers rubbing between her legs left Angela, her eyes opening. “W-what would that be?”

Moving to look at her, drawing her gaze to her lips as she let her tongue run over them, Amélie let her gaze wander down. “Showing you that your mouth isn’t the only one that isn’t just good for talking.” She smirked.

Remembering both their last encounter – and what she’d done with her mouth – and understanding perfectly clearly what Amélie had in mind drove a furious blush to her cheeks immediately – oh, it wasn’t that she didn’t like the idea, she did very much… but Angela couldn’t help feeling embarrassed by just how openly Amélie teased her about it. She bit her lip, looking away briefly. “I would like that…”

Before she had any chance to register much, Amélie was already on her knees in front of her, winking when their gazes met. Her hands reached out to hold her by the hips, not wasting a moment pulling down her underwear. Angela reacted without thinking, putting her leg on her lover’s shoulder to allow for easier access and support for herself.

She looked at Amélie, couldn’t take her eyes off the downright hot image of the attractive woman kneeling in front of her, ready to pleasure her with… her mouth. God. Her hips pushed forward without her being able to help it, eliciting an amused chuckle from Amélie. “Already on it… enjoy yourself.”

With that, she stuck her head under Angela’s skirt, and it wasn’t a moment later that the blonde felt a hot tongue deliciously slowly run up her slit, making her gasp already. “Amélie…” her voice came out as a whisper, likely unheard over the pounding beat of the music in the background.

It didn’t matter; that tongue was doing wonders either way, flicking against her clit in quick successions before almost suddenly stopping only to move lower and tease her entrance- it was in that moment Angela reached down, blindly finding Amélie’s head to hold her close, to keep her _right there_. God, she felt the chuckle resounding against her heated centre, making her roll her hips into her with desperation, a silent breathless moan leaving her lips with the growing pleasure. For a moment, the still functioning parts of her brain reminded her where they were here, and that they shouldn’t be doing this. But as Amélie’s tongue slowly, so slowly flicked against her clit once more before warm lips engulfed the sensitive nub, a sense of thrill wrecked through her body – there was something incredibly hot about doing it in a sparsely lit supply room in the middle of a crowded nightclub. She moaned, holding her lover close as she sucked on her clit, making her see stars.

Fingernails raked up and down her thighs, making a shiver run down the length of her spine; Amélie’s tongue slipped inside her then, and Angela threw her head back against the wall, gasping, digging her heel into her lover’s upper back as she felt her move in and out of her. “A-ahh… Amélie…” She was getting so close already, so-

Her words nearly got stuck in her throat, her eyes going wide with shock as she heard footsteps outside, coming to a halt right before the room. She froze, her whole body going tense as she tried to listen for any indication someone was going to come in – which was incredibly difficult with Amélie continuing her work between her legs.

_“-yeah, John said he wants us to move around some of those crates in there, wants them in the other room down the corridor for whatever fucking reason,”_ she heard a muffled, clearly annoyed deep voice behind the door.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ They were going to get caught, they were going to- Angela gasped when the distinct feeling of two fingers entering her surprised her, her eyes briefly falling shut with the blazing heat intensifying in her lower abdomen. Amélie twirled her tongue harder, faster as her fingers wasted not a second pushing inside just as eagerly. Her pleasure was starting to spike, her grip tightening around Amélie’s head as everything went shaky, blurry- _she was going to come_ , she realised with wide eyes, head turning towards the door.

She needed to stop Amélie, and quick! “Amélie, y-you need to stop… there’s someone outside- ohh fuck…” Angela tugged at her to garner her attention, which was becoming more and more difficult as she was nearing her peak with dangerous speed. But her lover didn’t seem inclined to stop anytime soon, instead only twirled her tongue around her core faster, hot breath tickling the blonde’s skin.

_“Right can’t be bothered with that right now, to be honest. Let’s have a fag first, yeah? Not like he’ll notice.”_

_Yes, yes, please just leave_. Angela bit her lip to stifle a moan, trying with all her concentration to keep her attention at the door at least partially to make sure the men would leave. The blonde felt lips engulf her clit once more to suck harder than before; her thighs started shaking, her body going into overdrive with the intense pleasure she was being given, her breathing becoming shallow. _Oh God…_

_“Sounds like a plan to me. Fuck John anyway, he-“_ the rest blurred into insignificance as Angela’s orgasm took a hold of her, everything but the sensation of the mouth and fingers between her legs pushed aside… she barely had the awareness to quickly bring up her hand and bite into it to stifle the series of moans coming without her being able to stop them. Fiery heat raced through her body, amplified as Amélie gave it her all, not letting up even as the blonde’s hips erratically pushed forward into her face.

Angela vaguely registered a hand keeping her steady as she rode it out, burning desire soon to be replaced with content relief as the blonde’s movements slowed down. Sighing, she felt her lover place a final kiss against her before retreating and putting her underwear back in its place, golden orbs meeting hers the moment she emerged from under Angela’s skirt.

The amusement shining through those amber eyes was unmissable, and after a moment of basking in her afterglow, memory returned to Angela as to why. Her eyes narrowed at Amélie as the latter rose to stand before her, a smug grin plastered on her face now.

“We could have been caught!” she started, casting an outraged look to the door as she remembered just how close they’d been to being found out. While it would’ve surely been quite the exciting sight for the two club workers to find two lesbians fucking in the supply room, living through something like that wasn’t exactly on Angela’s bucket list.

Amélie chuckled, leaning close with a calmness that was almost scary, placing a soothing kiss on her lips. “But we weren’t… and as far as I can tell, you were enjoying yourself rather well even with that in mind, Angela…” She smirked. “And you weren’t the only one.”

The blonde bit her lip, avoiding that playful gaze. Damn it, this woman was such a massive tease, and it got her every time as well. Fingers gently tilted her chin, making her look at the attractive woman in front of her again.

“Don’t worry so much,” Amélie almost whispered, her lips curling into a confident smile before she glanced over to the door. “We should be going before they come back, though, chérie.”

A smart idea. Angela nodded, following her out of the small room once Amélie had carefully peeked to check no one was in sight to see them leave. The blonde wiped her mouth to remove any lipstick marks Amélie probably left and straightened her skirt on their way down the corridor back to the club, earning her an amused sideways glance from her lover.

She hoped Lena would not be suspicious that they’d been away for quite some time, but she could always make something up. The club was immensely crowded, it was unlikely her friend would have noticed where exactly they’d been going at any time, so Angela hoped it would be okay. Still, they took a quick trip to the bar to get themselves drinks.

Soon they emerged from the crowd, relief settling in the blonde’s chest when she saw Lena still sitting in their booth, smiling happily at the two when they approached the table. “Sorry we’ve been a while, Lena. We danced for a few songs and went to the bar after.”

Angela kept her eyes on her to detect any signs their little lie had not been bought. Lena looked at her for a moment, smiling just as before still. “Oh of course, no worries, loves!”

_Good. That’s good._ Lena really didn’t need to know Amélie just fucked her senselessly in a tiny side room… The two women moved to sit back down, and Angela shot her lover a relieved smile before taking a long sip from her drink.

“Oh, Ange?”

Looking over to Lena, she found her happy smile replaced by a very apparent smirk. Her heart started beating faster.

“Yes, Lena?”

“There is still some lipstick on your neck, love.” Her smirk widened, voice dripping with amusement.

Angela went bright red immediately, averting her gaze as both a giggle from her right and a chuckle from her left reached her ears. God… she would never hear the end of this.

That said, as the rest of their evening went on – and with it, of course, some teasing every now and then – the alcohol started getting to Angela, the embarrassment fading soon enough. The three stayed in the club till the early morning hours, sharing a taxi on their way back. When Angela drunkenly stumbled to her bed and let herself fall onto the soft sheets, a lazy smile was the last thing she managed before sleep overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Would like to take a moment to thank everyone who gave kudos and commented on the last chapter, it's highly appreciated. Thank you, guys! Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll hopefully be able to update again soon; the next chapter is already nearly done, just needs some work.


	3. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This took me so long, but I'm glad I got it out in time for Christmas, so... Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you are having a better time than me (I'm currently lightly sick and staying at home). Have fun!

It wasn’t two days later that Angela was coming home from work, sighing as the door fell shut behind her, when her phone beeped with the familiar sound of an incoming message from a certain someone. Lips twitching with a growing smile, she set aside her handbag to check.

_Bonsoir chérie. How are you doing? I was just thinking of you… ;)_

Angela’s smile crooked into a full-on smirk. Suddenly the tiredness from work seemed almost forgotten, intrigue taking over the blonde’s mind instead. She sat down on her couch, legs crossed as she typed her reply.

_Stressful day at work, but other than that I am doing well. What were you thinking of…?_

It didn’t take her longer than a few seconds to respond.

_Why don’t you come over to my place tonight for a change? So you can find out…_

Angela raised an eyebrow. That was… surprising. They had never talked about it, really, but it had been kind of an unspoken agreement that they’d just meet up to do it in hotel rooms – or, as it turned out the other day, staff rooms in a nightclub worked fine too, Angela remembered, nearly blushing at the memory alone. So really, this request came unexpected. Not that the blonde minded, she felt like she could trust Amélie enough that this would be fine.

Licking her lips as her mind already worked on depraved images as to what it was Amélie had been fantasising about, she placed her fingertips back on her phone to send a short but very clear response.

_When?_

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a long hot shower and making herself look presentable, Angela wasted no time getting on her way to the address Amélie had provided her with. It wasn’t far.

Amélie lived in a similar apartment block as herself, and Angela could feel her heartbeat quicken with anticipation as the elevator took her to her destination; on her way to her place she’d thought of little else but what it might be that Amélie had in mind. In a strange sense the uncertainty of it made her almost a bit nervous, the sweat on her hands testament to that.

Stepping out of the elevator, she wiped them on her jeans, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as she glanced down – she’d made sure to wear the pair that she knew accentuated her behind nicely – stepping down the corridor until she was at the right door. She gave it a gentle knock, knowing Amélie was expecting her.

When the door opened, she swallowed thickly at the already so lust-filled amber eyes gazing back at her, briefly eyeing her up and down before focusing on her face again. “Angela… why don’t you come in, chérie,” she purred, licking her lips as she stepped aside for her to enter.

Once again, Angela found it incredibly difficult to maintain focus with that alluring voice speaking so softly, yet so seductively at the same time. She absentmindedly put aside her purse and jacket before following Amélie across the room, her mind growing increasingly foggy by the second and her heart already racing with anticipation. It didn’t help that walking behind Amélie gave her a great view of her nicely-shaped butt; she barely registered when they entered the bedroom and the Frenchwoman stopped to look at her, an all too knowing smirk on her lips. She’d been caught.

Angela could already feel the familiar feeling of embarrassment rise to her face, sure to tint her cheeks a telling pink when Amélie stepped closer and wrapped her arm around her waist, lips finding their way to her neck without warning. Any signs of embarrassment were forgotten as quickly as they’d come, instead replaced by the very distracting feeling of those lips kissing a path up to her ear making her forget about anything else but her growing desire as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. Angela’s eyes closed, a hum of approval leaving her when Amélie started nibbling at her earlobe while deft fingers were already impatiently tugging at her shirt.

The blonde wasn’t going to make her wait – without hesitation she removed the offending garment, a hungry gaze roaming her chest and the red lacy bra she’d put on – on purpose, of course. Amélie raised an eyebrow. “Red suits you… it’s almost a shame it won’t stay on very long.”

Stepping closer so their hips were nearly touching, Angela let the hint of a smirk show on her face as her hands reached for Amélie’s belt. “Is that so…?”

“Oui…” Amélie responded whilst almost casually taking her hands in her own to lead them away from her pants. Angela raised her eyebrows at her but let her proceed, intrigued by what may be on her mind at that moment.

Amélie nodded to the bed, and Angela let herself be led over, not seeing it coming when hands reached out to grip her by the hips, pulling her close into a demanding kiss before swift fingers opened the button and zip of her jeans. Angela sat down, letting her lover pull the garment off her, lust-filled golden orbs lingering on the matching red panties. The look didn’t escape Angela’s attention, a pleased half-smile, half-smirk appearing on her face.

Noting how – like last time they’d met up – Amélie was still distinctly too covered considering Angela was only in her underwear, the blonde tried her luck once more, reaching out for the woman’s shirt this time. Her hand was swatted away with a tut.

“Ah, not yet…” Amélie smirked.

Flashing a fake pout, Angela let herself be pushed backwards onto the bed with Amélie on top of her. Their gazes met as the Frenchwoman slowly closed the distance between them for a short but rough kiss that left her breathless when they parted, darkened amber eyes staying focused on her almost intimidatingly as Amélie’s hands trailed down to grope her breasts, thumbs easily finding and brushing over the hardened nipples poking through the bra as Angela brought her hand up to pull the woman into another kiss.

Their liplock became more heated by the second, and the blonde found herself gasping when the sensation of teeth gently biting down on her lower lip caught her off guard, her back arching the same moment to push her chest further into Amélie’s touch. She wanted her so much…

When the need for air became too great to ignore, they parted, both panting lightly as azure met amber for a moment, lustful gazes staying firmly on the other before the Frenchwoman started showering Angela’s jaw with kisses, the blonde eagerly turning her head for her as her eyes closed. She could feel those lips travelling over her cheek and lower, towards her ear and onwards to the sensitive parts of her neck, bringing some tongue and teeth into the mix.

Angela shivered when those teeth started nibbling at her ear, the hot breath tickling her skin only serving to intensify the tingling sensation.

“Remember the toy we used last time, chérie?”

Angela swallowed thickly, the memory alone sending heat down to her already blazing core. She nodded. “Yes…”

Amélie licked her lips. “I thought it would be fun if tonight…” she paused, leaning _so_ close to her ear, “you get to use it.”

 _Fuck._ Within mere moments, Angela felt like combusting from the inside. That was… so hot to even think about. Admittedly, the doctor didn’t usually consider herself the type to take control of anything in the bedroom, let alone use a sex toy on another woman, but right now, with Amélie, the thought was so alluring, such a turn on… she could only nod weakly, feeling the remnants of her concentration already fade as all she could think about were the images her lover’s words had inevitably provoked.

And Amélie, seeing right through her as usual, only smirked all the wider for it as she moved away from her neck to look at her. “You like that idea, don’t you, ma chère?”

The blonde nodded, knowing her desire was more than obvious from the lust-filled gaze she was fixating on her lover right now. Giving her lover’s breasts another firm squeeze, Amélie ground her hips against her only briefly, _teasingly_ before almost suddenly moving away from her to get off the bed.

“Take off your underwear, chérie,” she demanded with a soft voice, swaying her hips in a way Angela knew was deliberate as she sauntered over to the closet nearby to – the blonde assumed – fetch the toy. Her desire was becoming stronger by the second, the images of herself _fucking_ Amélie not leaving her alone as she hastily removed all remaining garments on herself. She felt like she was nearly losing her sanity when her mind conjured images of the attractive woman under her, gasping for breath and moaning her name as she pounded into her… She bit her lip at the depravity of her own mind. _God, Angela, keep yourself together._

But then Amélie had already returned to her side, eyeing her now very naked self with interest as she handed her the familiar toy. “Insert the smaller part into yourself. I will be back with you very shortly…”

Winking at her, the Frenchwoman slowly moved to exit the room, leaving Angela to herself. What was she going to do? The thought provoked so many ideas, so many fantasies, none of which helped her current so worked up state. Angela reached for the toy, finding herself more than wet enough already as she gently pushed the smaller part inside herself just as Amélie had told her to, sighing at the sensation of being filled.

She took a moment to look at the new addition to herself, eyeing the same toy she’d become _very_ familiar with last time with a newfound curiosity as it sat in place. Angela was about to teasingly run a finger over the tip to test its transmission of touch when the door opened and Amélie returned, now clad in a purple silk gown, her hair out of its tie and flowing freely over her shoulders; she looked stunning.

Angela swallowed, suddenly feeling even more exposed all naked with the toy sticking up from her crotch lying on her lover’s bed, watching her as she slowly approached the bed, amber eyes trained on her firmly with a gaze that drew Angela in. It was hypnotising as much as it made her heart pump faster in her chest with the growing anticipation; then Amélie came to a stand right next to the bed, eyeing her with so much lust, so much desire… Angela wanted her so badly. She was about to reach out, reach out and pull her close, touch her, _feel_ her, when her lover shot her an equally knowing and reprimanding look, eyebrow raised as she made clear without a single word that the blonde was to stay right where she was.

So Angela reached for the sheets instead, clawing onto them more tightly than she should as Amélie seemed content, nodding briefly before she slowly opened the belt of her gown. The blonde watched her every move in awe. Who could blame her? God, this was almost torture… sweet, blissful torture.

Biting her lip hard, Angela watched as the gown fell open to reveal Amélie’s blue lace underwear, and if not for the – albeit crumbling –  remains of her self-restraint, she was pretty sure she would have actually gasped in that very moment at just how damn _sexy_ the whole scene was. The gown dropped to the floor, but she didn’t care, her eyes focused solely on her lover as she took her sweet time just standing there and _looking_ at her, knowing exactly how thin her patience was running, before finally, _finally_ getting on the bed to straddle her.

 _God._ It was nearly too much already, and they hadn’t even done anything. Hands latched onto her shoulders as pupils blown wide with desire met her own, no smirk present this time as her gaze seemed to pierce through the blonde’s. “I want you to fuck me tonight, Angela… you think you can do that, chérie?”

This time, Angela couldn’t stop herself from reacting, a low groan escaping her throat alongside the noticeable throb between her legs as she reached forward without thinking, possessively gripping those inviting broad hips. “Y-yes… God, yes.”

She didn’t expect the next move at all. It went so fast, unseen by her blurry mind, but before she knew it her hands were securely tied to the headboard. Amélie winked at her. “You will get to… after you’ve shown some patience.” She smirked before her expression turned serious. “You remember the safe word we talked about online, oui?”

Angela nodded, too gone in her desire to care much anymore. She did, but really… she doubted she would have to use it.

“Bon.” Pleased with her response, Amélie shifted into a more comfortable position. “Now… just relax…” Easier said than done when your mind was already full of filthy images of what you wanted to do to the woman currently sitting in your lap, but Angela complied anyway – not like she had much choice tied up as she was.

Her eyes didn’t leave Amélie for a second as the woman started moving atop her, slowly grinding against her, somehow making sure her shaft didn’t touch her – yet. It was… almost agonising. Angela unconsciously gritted her teeth, but it dissolved into a breathless gasp soon enough when the Frenchwoman shot her a knowing look and lowered her hips further, letting her covered centre brush right against the toy. _Fuck…_

Holding onto her shoulders, feeling her desire for the blonde intensify with a thick heat settling low between her legs, Amélie ground harder. “Mhhh… I’m already so _wet_ for you…”

Something inside Angela died that very moment, she was sure of it. She felt her synapses overload with desire, her hips pushing upwards into her lover to her increasingly fast rhythm, earning her a gasp in return. “Amélie…” God. This was too much in all the right ways…

Angela bit her lip hard, frustrated that she couldn’t reach out to hold onto those hips, to push her closer, into her, more… but the thought was forgotten within a heartbeat as Amélie shifted lower and suddenly nimble fingers wrapped around her shaft; her hands uselessly moved within their restraints, eager to hold her, to pull her close and clash their lips together. When her lover’s hand started moving up and down her length, Angela gasped with the jolt of pleasure searing through her, the sound turning into a moan as Amélie continued her movements… up and down, up and down…

Before long, her hips pushed into her movements, her eyes falling shut without her being able to help it. It felt so damn good, so real… she was sure alongside all the pleasure already wrecking through her body she heard a pleased chuckle, but couldn’t think about it, could only focus on how much heat was building in her lower abdomen every time Amélie’s hand stroked up and down the toy.

She vaguely registered movement but didn’t pay it any attention, not until she felt the distinct sensation of kisses being placed alongside her collarbone and lower, lower… Her eyes popped open the moment hot lips wrapped around her nipple, finding amber orbs already staring back at her, winking just before Amélie let her teeth graze over the nub the same moment she stroked just a bit firmer below… Angela’s hips jerked upwards with a groan leaving her.

Her eyebrows creased in confusion when the stimulation suddenly stopped, but her disappointment at the lack of it only stayed for but a moment before she saw Amélie remove her underwear to reveal those lovely breasts and her – Angela realised with wide eyes – very much drenched core. If she’d had her hands free, she knew she would have reached out immediately to pull her on top of her and finally _fuck her,_ but as it stood the blonde could only watch her lover climb back into her lap, shooting her a gaze that was equally knowing and wanton.

“You want me so badly, don’t you…?” She panted, holding onto Angela’s shoulders tightly as she hovered above her lap without pushing down, holding herself back.

It nearly drove the blonde insane with desire. She opened her mouth to respond, to tell her how much she wanted her when Amélie started grinding again, her very clearly soaked centre rubbing against Angela’s shaft whenever she brought her hips down, making sure to push the entirety of her core against her before moving away again…

Angela couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her this time, her wrists fighting without use against the restraints keeping them in place. “Yes… I want you so much, so much…”

She could feel her lover grind harder in response, Amélie’s breathing coming out in shaky pants as Angela watched those amber orbs briefly falling shut with pleasure before focusing on her once more. “Say it, then, Angela. _Dis-moi_ what you want to do to me.”

Angela’s mind – or what little was left of its functionality – went blank in an instant with those lust-filled words accompanied by her lover’s core rubbing against her over and over… She didn’t think anymore, only reacted. “ _Verdammt…_ I want to be inside you, Amélie.”

Fingernails dug into her shoulder hard, hips grinding against hers with more fervour, almost desperately so, as Amélie’s dilated pupils stayed on her own, a heavy breath leaving her parted lips as she leaned closer. The blonde barely had a moment to brace for the incoming kiss, letting herself be swept away with the raw desire, the desperation the Frenchwoman put into it, their tongues meddling in the middle as the lip lock went messy-

Angela had no chance, no chance at all to prepare for the hand reaching down, gripping her firmly as hips shifted… and then she felt Amélie lower herself onto the toy, inch by inch engulfed by smouldering _slick_ heat. She moaned out, muffled by their kiss as much as the lewd sound leaving her lover. They broke apart then, both gasping for air as Angela looked down, realising she was inside her lover all the way, the image alone making her hips twitch with desire.

Amélie kept her gaze firmly on her, starting to slowly gyrate her hips against her own, the shaky sigh leaving her not unheard by Angela, burning itself into her mind just like the image of this beautiful woman atop her. And _God…_ she could feel it all. Could feel the snug warmth of those walls around her as Amélie rode her, could feel them give way when her length pushed deeply inside, accompanied by a gasp turning into a breathy moan… _Fuck._ It felt so good; it was heavenly already, pure bliss, and they’d only just started.

Her hips twitched again, and this time she moved along, following her lover’s rhythm in her own movements, pushing back into her whenever she brought her hips down onto hers. Amélie’s eyes fell shut, and Angela was sure she could feel her tighten around her in that moment. “Ohh… _merde._ ”

Angela wanted to touch her so badly. Her arms fought uselessly against the restraints keeping her securely in place as her hips bucked harder into Amélie, eyes staying firmly on the Frenchwoman’s face, not missing how she threw her head back as another sensual moan left her parted lips… Angela could feel herself throb, and she had to stifle a groan of her own at how hot the whole situation was, how _good_ it all felt. Amélie leaned forward and clawed onto her shoulders, hard, amber eyes opening to look directly at Angela.

“Tu es si bonne,” she panted, bringing her hips down against the blonde harder, faster.

Angela knew enough French to understand her; and damn it, if it wasn’t hot. She kept her blazing hot gaze, gasping loudly when she felt Amélie clamp around her more, seemingly sucking her in further… it felt amazing. The heat was spreading from Angela’s lower abdomen, slowly taking over every inch and cell of her body as she lost focus. Her heart pounded in her chest as Amélie’s hips were coming down against hers over and over, creating that lewd wet sound the blonde couldn’t – and didn’t want to – erase from her memory.

She was surprised yet again when suddenly, Amélie’s hand moved up from her shoulder to the restraints keeping her in place. Before she knew it, the Frenchwoman had removed them, leaning close as she did, so close Angela could feel her laboured hot breath against her face. “Touch me…”

Then lips were on her own, ravaging her with a tongue intruding her mouth before Angela had any chance to react – not that she minded. She returned the fierce kiss eagerly, using her newfound freedom to move her hands straight to Amélie’s breasts and massaging them, making sure to run her thumbs over the erect nipples occasionally.

The Frenchwoman gasped, breaking the kiss and pressing into the firm touch. Angela… Angela was so good, so damn good. She wanted to feel all of her, wanted to be surrounded by her entirely as they fucked.

And the blonde seemed to understand her without words, her hands blindly trailing down to hold onto her hips as she sat up, all the while keeping that gaze so full of want and lust. Her fingernails scraped over the soft skin as she encouraged Amélie to ride her harder, moaning herself when those slick walls constricted around her, squeezing her tightly, so tightly; Angela was getting close, could feel the familiar nearly unbearable heat coil in her abdomen, creating a sort of tight pressure that she was unused to but blamed on the toy… she knew she couldn’t take much more.

Keeping her lover’s gaze, hearing her gasps and moans fill the room whenever the toy pushed deeply inside her, she knew she wasn’t far off either.

Appreciating their new closer position and the access it allowed her, Amélie wrapped her arms around her lover’s back, her nails digging into the soft skin as her pleasure slowly started to overwhelm her… She leaned close to the blonde’s ear, placing a few messy kisses down her neck between moans.

Angela groaned, gripping her hips tighter for a moment before moving back to squeeze her lovely behind and get a good feel of the shapely rear she’d been looking at so much but never got the chance to properly appreciate – until now. She grasped firmly, kneading the soft cheeks with her fingers.

Amélie seemed to approve, whimpering as she rode her, her hands holding onto Angela for dear life as her hips clashed against hers over and over, becoming increasingly erratic… She moved away slightly to look at her lover, azure and amber so full of unbridled desire staying firmly on each other.

Angela reacted without thinking, moving one of her hands away from that enticing butt to the front; it was a bit of an awkward angle but it worked, so she didn't waste any time getting right into it and massaging Amélie’s swollen clit with her fingers as she kept her gaze on her lover – she was not disappointed; the way the Frenchwoman’s eyes fell shut and she started clenching so heavily around Angela’s length it was constricting her movement was nearly enough to send the blonde over the edge right then… she took a sharp breath.

She could feel Amélie’s fingernails dig into her upper back almost painfully- “Ahh—Angela… don’t stop…”

 _Fuck. Fuck…_ The blonde gasped, feeling her pleasure spike in reaction to how desperate, how _fucking close_ Amélie was… Angela felt as if she was about to burst, about to--

“Ohhh… _f-fuck_ … _Amélie-“_ her peak came almost sudden, intense heat flaring up inside her every cell as she cried out her lover’s name, feeling her climax wash over her with the force of an explosion… Angela’s hips jerked up, pushing herself hard into Amélie’s tightness, her hands moving to grip her hips and keep her close, keep herself deeply within her through her release; mere moments later she registered through the haze of her own high how the woman on top of her went rigid, a series of gasps and moans leaving her as she clamped around Angela, riding her fiercely through her high.

Angela instinctively reached forward to wrap her arms around her shoulders, keeping her close as they shared their peak until it slowly started ebbing down, leaving them gasping and panting. Spent, Angela let herself fall back onto the mattress with a shaky sigh, smiling when only a moment after Amélie collapsed on top of her.

It went silent for a few minutes, the only thing filling the room their still laboured panting as they recovered. Angela’s eyes stayed on the ceiling as she calmed down, slowly feeling the afterglow and a relaxed serenity spread throughout her body; she felt content, and – she noticed with her eyelids growing heavy – sleep was trying to take her now that she was spent… the blonde soon lost the pointless battle, eyes falling shut.

They only forcefully opened moments later when she felt Amélie roll off her and an amused chuckle could be heard. Their eyes met.

“Have I worn you out…?”

Angela found herself smiling. “Maybe…”

Leaning close to her lover, Amélie placed a brief kiss on her lips, and the blonde noticed her eyes briefly darting over to the side. “Mh, well it is getting late, chérie. If you wanted to, you could stay the night.”

That sounded so good right about now. Angela really, really did not want to get up again from the cosy warmth of the bed… she just wanted to close her eyes and drift off. Nodding, she remembered to remove the toy from herself and put it aside, then turned on her side to face Amélie. “I would like that, yes.”

“Bon. Let’s sleep, I am quite exhausted as well…” Amélie smirked, reaching for the duvet, unseen by the blonde whose eyes were already firmly closed, a content little smile present on her face as the softness of the quilt was wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! So... a little note about this chapter: It was initially planned as a chapter focusing on dom Angela because really, there just isn't enough dom Angela fics out there and I think it's really hot. But, well, let's just say it felt as if Amélie was taking over writing this fic halfway through and she wanted to exert a little more control :D That said, I am currently working on the next chapter, and... I'll just say Angela really needs to blow off some steam ;)
> 
> Oh yes, also some translations (used Google translate and what I know about French, so please forgive me if it's wrong):  
> Dis-moi = Tell me  
> Verdammt = Damn  
> Tu es si bonne = (roughly) You feel so good (thanks to the lovely French person in the comments helping me out, what I'd put before was just wrong)


	4. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally up! Sorry for the delay, I was rather busy and haven't felt all that creative for a long time. Enjoy :)

Typical, absolutely typical. Angela’s face contorted with a mix of anger and disgust as she practically stormed down the hallway of her workplace to the changing room. Sometimes, the doctor absolutely hated her job, and today was one of those days. Why, _why_ did her superior have to be such a bossy asshole at times?

And more importantly, why did she still not find it in herself to talk back – within reason, of course – when it was more than justified? Gritting her teeth, Angela changed back into her casual clothes, not sure if it was her superior or herself she ought to despise more. She tried to calm herself down, tried to push this occurrence to the back of her mind and just _forget about it,_ because really, she couldn’t do anything else.

But try as she might, she couldn’t quite let go of the raging frustration inside herself, of the seething fury sitting low in her belly. She eventually arrived home, closing the door with a little more force than necessary, quickly dropping her belongings somewhere on the sofa before letting herself fall down and closing her eyes, only for the situation to repeat over and over in her head anyway, not leaving her alone. She sighed with annoyance.

Reaching for her phone, she decided to check for unread messages to distract herself. Nothing. Sighing once more, she was about to throw her phone back onto the cushion next to her when a thought came to mind.

She’d opened her messenger before she could question it, sending Amélie a quick message to ask if she’d want to come over. Chances were slim that the woman would even react anytime soon – it was already past 10 – but maybe, just maybe she was still up-

_Bling._ Angela raised an eyebrow, swiping to unlock her phone.

 

_Mhh, sounds intriguing. Give me your address and I’ll be there shortly ;)_

Angela didn’t hesitate, providing her with the details before practically jumping off the sofa with newfound energy to take a quick shower. She felt on fire both in the best and worst possible way, leftover anger and excitement fighting inside herself for dominance. She’d just gotten ready in time when the doorbell rang, her heart beating faster as she walked towards the entrance.

Still, nothing could have prepared her for the sight greeting her when she opened the door. Amélie looked simply stunning; her purple lipstick, the way her hair was – as always – neatly put together into a ponytail, and Angela had to bite her lip when her eyes went lower to spot the generous cleavage her blue shirt provided under that loosely open jacket, not to mention the not quite knee-length skirt and those black boots…

Licking her lips, her blue eyes quickly wandered back up to find amber gazing back at her with interest, a smirk forming on those kissable lips. “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to invite me in, chérie…?”

_God,_ this woman. Angela loved the teasing, admittedly, but tonight her patience was already running thin as it was, and that damn voice, that damn _accent_ finished her off as her synapses overloaded in one single moment; she didn’t think, only reached forward to grab Amélie by the shoulders.

“I think you should just shut up for once,” she almost hissed, pulling the Frenchwoman inside before she had much of a chance to react. The door closed with a loud thud as Angela pushed her against it, pleased with the gasp meeting her as amber focused on blue; an intrigued smirk grew on Amélie’s lips.

“Someone is on edge…”

Oh, she was right. She was so right. What left Angela then could be best described as a low grunt as she leaned forward to capture those soft lips with her own in a demanding kiss, hands already roaming her sides, coming to rest at her hips.

Amélie went along eagerly, accepting the rough kiss and returning it with just as much fervour, and only a moment after Angela felt hands wrap around her back to pull her closer, their hips touching now as those hands moved further to the front, deft fingers already working on opening the buttons of her shirt.

She let her proceed, only breaking the kiss to discard the garment in one swift movement, lust-filled icy blue meeting dilated amber for a split second before Angela’s lips latched onto her exposed neck to plaster it with greedy, impatient kisses that left the Frenchwoman breathing heavily already, hands roaming up and down her exposed back.

Angela felt like she was in a frenzy; she couldn’t think, only reacted as her teeth grazed over the soft skin of Amélie’s neck, groaning when fingernails dug into her shoulders… God, she needed to take her, needed her _now._

Pulling away, she licked her lips, wanting to say _something,_ but unsure what that something was. It didn’t matter, as Amélie closed the distance between them again immediately for another fierce kiss, and Angela’s hands were about to rid her of her top when she was surprised the Frenchwoman’s own fingers were already busy taking off her jacket…

Angela pulled away to help her out of it, throwing the garment away effortlessly before her fingers already tugged at her shirt, impatient, no, _desperate_ to get it off her; and Amélie seemed to silently agree, removing the offending garment without any complaints to leave her in that so enticing white bra that Angela’s hungry eyes stayed on a second too long.

“Like what you see…?”

Damn it, this woman… Angela was sure she groaned then, hands reaching out to pull Amélie close, their faces mere inches from one another. “Yes, but I’d prefer to see you moaning and writhing for me right about now…”

Raising an eyebrow, Amélie licked her lips. “Is that so, chérie? I wou-mhhh…”

She didn’t get to finish, Angela’s lips on her own effectively shutting her up as the doctor kissed her hard, relentlessly, only to pull away a moment after to return to her neck and shower it with fierce kisses, making sure to drag her teeth across the soft skin in irregular intervals, lips bruising the skin without mercy. She didn’t miss the visible shudder wrecking through her lover’s body, igniting the fire within her own lower abdomen as the blonde continued.

Amélie gasped, fingers digging into Angela’s waist hard. She had no idea what had gotten Angela in this mood, but God help her if it wasn’t hot to see the blonde so dominant, fully taking control of her in a way that made her shiver with anticipation… she nearly moaned when lips were on hers once more, a tongue pushing between her parted lips to dance around her own in a heated duel.

Angela’s impatience was growing by the second, the flaming need to vent her frustrations only amplified the longer she was so close to Amélie, could feel her, breathe in her intoxicating scent… it was starting to slowly drive her insane in the best way; she let her hand move down her lover’s body, making sure to linger near her waistband for a moment before going lower yet, almost casually slipping under her skirt to run her fingers up her thigh.

Their lip lock broke apart, then, both gasping for air; Angela smirked, teasingly running her fingertips dangerously close to where Amélie wanted her, only to pull away just before. The woman groaned, golden eyes locking onto hers in a mix of desperation and demand. Oh, and Angela was sure her lover would have acted on her desperate need if not for the doctor’s hips pushing against hers in that moment, hands moving round to lift the woman’s legs off the ground and help her wrap them around Angela’s waist.

“Damn…”

Angela’s hips pushed against hers, hard, taking all the breath from her lungs in one single movement. Amélie gasped, pressing back into her in a silent demand to keep going, and so the doctor did, rocking her hips against hers in a steady rhythm.

Her arms wrapped around Amélie, dilated blue pupils focusing on hers, and Angela had to swallow at how much desire was looking right at her from those darkened amber orbs, silently begging her to be fucked – she didn’t think, mustering all her strength to turn around and carry Amélie with her, groaning with exertion – the thought was quickly pushed from her mind when she felt her lover’s legs wrap tighter around her and hands reaching out to pull her into a messy kiss that nearly made her lose all orientation, stumbling momentarily as her own desire overwhelmed her, eager hands moving round to squeeze her lover’s butt.

She barely knew where she was going, too taken by their kiss, by Amélie… only when they bumped into the dining table did Angela break away from her lips to look around, and laying her eyes on that sturdy table, her impatience resurfaced with force – it had to do, she was done waiting… stepping close, she sat Amélie down on it.

Standing between her lover’s legs, taking in the sight of the attractive woman sitting on her dining table of all places in only her bra, skirt and those damn boots, thighs parted ready for her, Angela felt her animalistic side take over in a rush as she practically dragged her into another fierce kiss, biting her lower lip hard – eliciting a muffled moan – when fingernails dug into her waist.

The doctor’s hands blindly reached behind Amélie to unclasp her bra, interrupting their lip lock to discard the garment.

Angela’s gaze fell from the lust-filled amber orbs piercing through her own to the woman’s hands as she reached back and in one movement freed her hair from its tie, letting the silken black strands fall loosely on her shoulders… the sight made Angela’s mouth water, fuelling her desire further.

Amélie looked at her, hands reaching out to pull the blonde closer by the waist to press her mouth onto hers, her tongue slipping past Angela’s lips to deepen the connection. The doctor groaned, her own hands finding their way to Amélie’s exposed breasts to grope at them, the woman’s moan swallowed by her hungry lips but only spurring her on further as her fingers pinched the hardened nipples.

The Frenchwoman broke away slightly to take a breath before placing a series of needy kisses onto her lover’s willing lips, panting audibly already. “Mhhh…” Kiss. Kiss. “Angela…” Kiss. _Gott,_ her voice… so full of lust, of want. Their eyes met, golden orbs so full of desire taking in the doctor for but a moment before another series of hungry kisses followed.

Then fingernails dug into Angela’s waist hard, making her moan as her hips jerked forward right into Amélie’s. The woman parted from her once more, lips nearly touching the blonde’s still as those eyes stayed on hers, burning whatever sanity was left in the doctor in a single moment. She couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to have Amélie _now_ -

“Fuck me, Angela.”

She wasn’t sure whether she imagined the feral growl leaving her lips, but Angela knew without a doubt the feeling of unbearable heat almost exploding in her lower abdomen was not an illusion… her vision turned blurry with desire as her hands reached under her skirt without hesitation, finding her lover’s panties and dragging them down.

Angela was on fire and Amélie loved every second of it; she was so ready, ready for her attractive lover to soothe the burning ache between her legs that had been steadily growing into an inferno from the moment the blonde had opened the door for her. She spread her legs wider for Angela whose hand disappeared under her skirt once more to cup her only a moment later, making her hips roll forward into the touch. The sudden intrusion of two fingers into her soaked core came almost unexpected, and she let out a shaky moan at the sensation of being filled entirely up to the knuckle… hot lips returned to her own, and Amélie brought up her hands to cradle her lover’s face as they kissed hard and Angela started pumping inside her in rough, unforgiving thrusts.

Curling her fingers slightly as they went inside, the blonde didn’t fail to notice how Amélie’s walls tightened around her, seemingly sucking her in further… for the first time during the entire day, Angela felt truly and fully in control; it was just what she needed, and damn it, if it wasn’t a sight to behold when she moved away just enough to see her lover so completely at her mercy, panting harshly against her lips, eyes closed with her face contorted in pleasure.

Then heavily-lidded amber eyes opened to focus on her, most of the shining colour drowned out by the dark of her pupils. Amélie’s hands moved up the doctor’s back only to generously drag her fingernails down her upper back, making Angela let out a gasp of her own as a pleasurable shudder wrecked through her.

But only for a moment was she caught off guard by the action; it wasn’t a second later that icy blue focused on her lover, the hint of a smirk flashing on Angela’s features all the preparation Amélie got before the blonde increased her pace to fuck her harder, her digits repeatedly slamming inside causing sounds that were filling the room alongside their panting and Amélie’s more and more frequent moans.

“Mh, yes…” she gasped, hips greedily rolling into Angela’s hand as her hold on her only tightened, eyes trying hard to focus and stay on the doctor throughout the intense pleasure she was being given. _Merde…_ she was getting closer and closer so embarrassingly fast, could already feel her climax loom at the horizon as her walls were tightening around the blonde’s fingers…

It felt so good, so damn good to fuck Amélie like this, to have the usually so proud and in-charge woman moaning and writhing before her in enjoyment; it was as if Angela’s whole existence revolved around bringing her pleasure, as if her sole purpose was to make her come so hard the neighbours would give her looks she’d be embarrassed about come next morning. But not now; now, this was the fuel she thrived of, lived of…

And she needed more. Without a moment’s hesitation, Angela lowered herself to kneel in front of Amélie, noticing the surprised look on her face before realisation set in and she spread her legs further. Angela smirked, using the hand that wasn’t still buried between her thighs to push up her skirt and reveal her drenched cunt to her hungry eyes.

The sight tore away any sort of patience she may have still had left, and Angela dove right in, wrapping her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves begging for her attention as her fingers continued where they’d left off, pushing inside the tight crevasse. Not a moment later she felt the added weight of a hand holding onto her head, keeping her close as fingers tangled themselves in blonde locks.

“A-ah… mon dieu,” Amélie moaned, breath coming out in increasingly harsh pants – she was getting closer by the second, Angela could feel it. And she wanted nothing more than for her to let go and moan in ecstasy as she pushed her over the height of pleasure. Spurred on by the thought, Angela kept up her efforts, fingers thrusting inside Amélie as her tongue flicked against her clit in erratic motions over and over.

“Oh-“ Amélie gasped, fingers clawing onto Angela’s head tighter as her hips jerked forward into her, muscles spasming when Angela let out a groan of her own. “Oh…”

Amélie glanced down, finding darkened blue eyes staring back at her with so much raw desire that it took her breath away. The sight finished her off, waves of pleasure overwhelming her entirely and forcing her eyes shut as she was riding it out, clinging hard onto her lover throughout. Angela continued pleasuring her, not letting up her relentless assault on the woman even as her high started ebbing away. Amélie’s hips bucked into her hard as she felt herself being pushed towards another mind-blowing orgasm.

“Angela…” she moaned, clawing tight onto the head buried between her thighs, unsure if she wanted to pull it away from how sensitive she was or keep it right there for just how amazing this felt, how much her body ached for her to come again –  when she did.

She felt like she was seeing stars for a moment as waves of pleasure took a hold of her, the earth-shattering high even more powerful than her last, her muscles shaking and twitching as every cell of her body seemed to burn with the intensity. Angela was drawing it out for her, fingers thrusting in and out of her continuously, lips engulfing her sensitive clit anew to heighten the sensation until Amélie started calming down once more, inwardly hoping that her lover would not attempt to make her come yet again – she wasn’t sure if she could take it. But then Angela stopped, giving her a moment to take a breath and recover. When Amélie eventually opened her eyes, she found the woman standing right in front of her, blue eyes on hers as a little smirk grew on those kissable lips.

Amélie decided there was one very effective method to wipe that confident grin off her pretty face, reaching forward to cradle her cheeks and lean in for a slow but no less passionate kiss, the blonde’s moan lost between them. She could taste herself on her lips, a nice reminder of what just transpired between them, of how thoroughly Angela fucked her.

“It’s so hot when you take control like that,” she commented when they parted, voice slightly hoarse and still interrupted by her not quite evened out breathing. She didn’t fail to notice how Angela briefly bit her lip in response, averting her gaze as her hand went to hold onto Amélie’s hip.

When blue eventually looked back at amber only to find Amélie was the one smirking now, Angela felt a little blush tint her cheeks but smiled anyway. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I needed that.”

“Mhmh…” Amélie hummed, sitting up from her place on the table to stand right in front of Angela, reaching out immediately to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close, lips hovering close to her neck. “Now… I believe there is something else you need, oui?”

She didn’t miss the shudder coursing through Angela’s body, nor did she fail to feel the goose bumps under her touch as she ran her fingertips deliberately slowly down her lover’s back.

“Y-yes… please,” Angela almost whispered, and before Amélie knew it lust-filled blue eyes met her own and the blonde took her hand to lead her to her bedroom. It was going to be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't write dom Angela often, which is a shame since I really like her taking control every now and then... ;) Let me know how you liked it, feedback is always appreciated :D Also, this technically marks the end of this (smutty) series. However, I have a few ideas in my head, so might add more chapters in the future. But for now, thanks for reading and all the comments and kudos you guys left!


End file.
